El mejor regalo de San Valentín
by CissaC
Summary: San Valentín llegó, y Hermione no se acuerda de esa fecha hasta que recibe una nota de su amado esposo. Sin embargo, ella le da el mejor regalo que se pueda dar... DHr


**El mejor regalo de San Valentín

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, salvo sus hermosos comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Era uno de esos días en los que no le apetecía salir a la calle. Prefería por sobre todas las cosas, quedarse recostada en el sillón, frente a la chimenea con un buen libro entre sus manos. El poco sol que había entraba por las ventanas, iluminando toda la biblioteca. Los sillones de un color verde oscuro contrastaban con las estanterías de color negro. La chimenea frente a ella, hacía al ambiente más acogedor y algunos retratos dormían, mientras que otros charlaban entre ellos.

Hermione se acurrucó más en su sitio y perdió la mirada en las llamas de la chimenea.

Se sentía un poco sola, extrañaba el tacto de esas manos que la conocían tan bien. Los besos dulces que lograban hacerle temblar las piernas después de tres años de relación. Las sonrisas que eran sólo dirigidas hacia su persona logrando que se sonrojara.

Llevó su mano a su vientre, inmediatamente sintió una patadita y sonrió con ternura.

— Extraño mucho a tu papi pequeño —Susurró con nostalgia. Sonrió una vez más y soltando un suspiro se levantó de su cómoda posición y caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta.

Los pasillos estaban semi iluminados por algunas antorchas que estaban ubicadas a su lado. Pasó por delante de tres puertas y se detuvo en la cuarta, tocó suavemente y esperó a que le dieran permiso para entrar. Desde adentro se escucho un claro "Adelante".

El despacho también tenía las cortinas descorridas dejando que el sol entrara e iluminara todo. Frente a ella había un hermoso escritorio de color caoba y sentado en una silla, la persona a la que estaba buscando.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el hombre mientras hacia un gesto para que se sentara frente a él.

— Nada —Respondió con sencillez—. Sólo tenía curiosidad de ver qué estaba haciendo.

— Estudiando algunos pergaminos. Por cierto —Agregó mientras que rebuscaba en un cajón, sacando un sobre para luego entregárselo—. Carta de Weasley, estabas dormida así que la tomé yo.

— Gracias.

Mientras leía la carta sonreía de vez en cuando por las ocurrencias de su amigo, pero inmediatamente arrugó el ceño al ver un insulto dirigido a su esposo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el hombre elevando una elegante ceja.

— Nada que no se pueda solucionar —El siseo sorprendió al hombre para dejar paso al orgullo. Miró a la chica frente a él y sonrió de lado.

— No es bueno que te esfuerces Hermione. Así que si tienes la idea de lanzar algún hechizo, te recomiendo que esperes a que termine tu embarazo.

— Pero...

— Pero nada —El tono de voz dejó en claro que la conversación terminaba en ese instante.

— Está bien —Gruñó ella levantándose. Antes de salir de la habitación se giró y miró al hombre con enojo—. Pero juro que cuando no se dé cuenta, le lanzaré un hechizo, Lucius.

— Y no lo dudo —Contestó el mayor de los Malfoy.

La chica salió del despacho con paso firme. Estaba enojada porque su amigo Ron había dicho que por la culpa del "hurón mimado", apelativo que siempre usaba contra su esposo, le daba mucho trabajo a todos y que ella tendría que domesticarlo. ¿Acaso Draco era un animal?

Volvió a la biblioteca y tiró la carta directo al fuego. Ya las pagaría caro por haber insultado a Draco. Cuando se iba a ir de nuevo, un lechuza negra como la noche entró por el ventanal y se posó en el hombro de la chica quien acarició las plumas con ternura.

— ¿Está en el ministerio? —Preguntó mientras quitaba la carta que estaba atada en la pata del animal.

Dejó que ella volara de nuevo a la lechucería y, sentándose en el cómodo sillón, estudió el sobre.

La carta era algo larga. ¿Será un día especial y yo me olvidé? Se pregunto a si misma. Otra cosa no podía ser.

"_Hermione:_

_¿Te encuentras bien¿El bebé está bien? Si pasa algo avísame inmediatamente." _La chica sonrió y siguió leyendo_: "Las cosas en el ministerio se complicaron un poco es por eso que me tuve que ir de viaje hoy por la mañana como ya te habrá explicado mi padre. Espero terminar con esto pronto y poder volver junto a ustedes porque me hacen mucha falta. ¿Me extrañas? Por que yo lo hago, y mucho._

_Seguramente Weasley te mandó una carta para decirte todo el trabajo que tiene, así que me adelante a ti y lo hechicé."_ Hermione rió sonoramente _"¿Sabes que día es hoy?_ _Últimamente estas muy olvidadiza. Hoy es San Valentín y es por eso que quiero decirte algunas cosas._

_Primero que nada agradecerte que hayas estado ahí para apoyarme en mis decisiones. Gracias por confiar en mi padre y madre cuando ambos quisieron unirse a Dumbledore. Creo que fue una de las decisiones mas difíciles que tomaste y no te importó hacer frente a tus amigos, con tal de dar tu voto de confianza hacia dos personas que te odiaban._

_También agradecerte tus muestras de cariño, tus mimos, tus besos. Eres todo para mi Hermione y no sé qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado._

_Llegaste a mi vida inesperadamente y le haz dado una nueva esperanza. Te recuerdo cada momento, eres mi principal pensamiento._

_Cuando te miro, cuando escucho tu voz, cuando tomas mi mano, cuando nos abrazamos; sé que hay algo inmenso en mi corazón y no puedo describirlo fácilmente con palabras. Conocerte me ha hecho descubrir lo grande que es el amor y recibir por igual._

_Y ahora más que nunca quiero decirte cuánto te amo. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Llevas contigo a nuestro primer hijo, ya que estoy seguro que tendremos muchos más._

_Gracias por todo, mi amor, gracias por hacerme feliz, gracias por confiar en mí y en mi familia. No sé qué pasaría si un día no estuvieras más conmigo. Pero ahora solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía, de tus besos y abrazos._

_Feliz día de San Valentín mi amor, Draco Malfoy."_

Hermione suspiró de felicidad. Amaba cuando Draco le decía palabras tan dulces. Después de estar tres años juntos las cosas no había cambiado. Su demostraban su amor constantemente; y el fruto de ese amor estaba en su vientre.

Leyó de nuevo la carta, maravillándose de cuán romántico era su esposo. Lo extrañaba de sobremanera. Cuando por fin se aprendió de memoria las dulces palabras, se dio cuenta de que había algo más del otro lado del papel.

"_Te espero en tu lugar preferido."_

Sorprendida se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con paso rápido. Pasó por le despacho de Lucius que en ese momento salía de ahí con su esposa Narcisa y ambos la miraron sonrientes.

— Hermione —Llamó la mujer haciendo que la chica frenara de golpe y la mirara—. Toma una capa porque hace un poco de frío.

Intentando normalizar su respiración, se acercó y tomó la capa que le alcanzaba Narcisa. Se la colocó arriba de su vestido color durazno y vio que con un movimiento de varita la capa quedaba del mismo color.

— Apresúrate —Apremió Lucius— Se debe estar muriendo de frío.

— Gracias —Respondió volteando y volviendo a caminar con paso rápido.

Salió de la Mansión y caminó hasta un claro que había cerca de un bosque. Agudizó la vista para ver si podía ver a alguien pero no veía nada. Notando el frío, se acomodó mejor la capa y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó vio un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en el césped y una nota a su lado. Con manos temblorosas tomó las flores y la nota; ésta decía:

"_Para el amor de mi vida, gracias por todos estos años de felicidad._

_Te amo con toda mi alma, Hermione._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rápidamente las secó con su mano. Miró de nuevo la nota y luego las doce rosas blancas.

— ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

Giró al sentir el suave roce de unos labios en su cuello. Sus ojos color miel se reunieron con unos de color plata. Sonrió al hombre frente a ella y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Inmediatamente unos brazos la rodearon y unas manos se posaron en su vientre.

— ¿Te gustó princesa? —Repitió suavemente. Ella asintió débilmente.

— Pensé que estabas de viaje —Respondió en un susurro, mirando las rosas todavía en uno de sus brazos.

— Era todo mentira —Se encogió de hombros y acarició el vientre de Hermione—. Era todo sorpresa.

— No pude comprarte nada —Se giró y dejando las flores en el suelo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Draco—. Lo iba a hacer más tarde.

El rubio se inclinó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella, en un beso dulce y lleno de amor. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo sintiendo el latir del corazón de su amada. Se separó lentamente y abrió los ojos maravillándose con los ojos de Hermione que irradiaban ternura.

— Te amo princesa.

— Y yo a ti —Respondió en un murmullo algo entrecortado. De pronto sintió un dolor fuerte y tuvo que sostenerse de Draco para no caer.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó asustado.

— Creo que... Dios —Dijo poniéndose roja a la vez que se llevaba una de las manos al vientre.

— Vamos, tenemos que ir al hospital. —Apresuró Draco tomándola en brazos.

— Bájame, estoy pesada, puedo caminar.

— Claro que no —Dijo el mientras que caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la Mansión donde Lucius los esperaba— No estás pesada.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó el mayor de los Malfoy.

— Entró en labor de parto —Contestó su hijo entrando a la casa.

— ¡Narcisa¡Tenemos que ir al hospital! —Exclamó Lucius.

* * *

Lucius caminaba de un lado a otro por le pasillo esperando saber algo de la chica que traería a su primer nieto al mundo. Estaba nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado y cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se había vuelto loco.

Sentada en una silla estaba Narcisa acariciando el pelo de su hijo que no despegaba la mirada de la puerta frente a él. Estaba asustado, no quería que nada le sucediera ni a Hermione ni a su hijo.

— Todo está bien Draco —Susurró su madre.

— Tardan mucho —Giró su rostro y miró a su madre con preocupación.

— Ella está bien, confía en mí.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que la puerta se abrió y el medimago anunció que podían pasar para conocer al pequeño.

Draco corrió dentro de la habitación bajo la mirada divertida de sus padres. En una cama estaba su esposa sentada con su hijo en brazos. Respiraba con tranquilidad y tenía un lindo color rosado en sus mejillas. Conciente de que estaba temblando de nervios se acercó hasta ella y besó sus labios suavemente.

— ¿Están ambos bien?

— Perfectamente.

Draco sonrió y dirigió su vista a su primer niño; el verlo todo arrugadito y con los ojos cerrados no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el corazón.

— ¿No es hermoso? —Inquirió Hermione cariñosamente.

— Muy hermoso —Respondió Narcisa ingresando a la habitación con una sonrisa enorme al ver a su nieto.

— Un nuevo Malfoy —Agregó Lucius maravillado.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? —Preguntó la nueva abuela.

— Luca —Respondió Hermione mirando al bebé—. Luca Malfoy.

— Bonito nombre —Aprobó Narcisa. A su lado su esposo asintió.

Luego de despedirse de los adultos, Hermione y Draco se quedaron en silencio, contemplando a su hijo. Ambos felices por tener una familia buscaron sus labios con desesperación y se besaron tiernamente. Un llanto interrumpió el momento y felices se separaron para ver cómo el pequeño Luca empujaba sus manitos contra el pecho de Hermione.

— ¿Tienes hambre bebé? —Preguntó sonriendo de felicidad.

— Hermione...

— Mmm — Murmuró mientras que amamantaba al niño.

— Feliz día de San Valentín. Y gracias por el regalo —Le dijo Draco mirando sus ojos.

— Feliz día de San Valentín, Draco.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_¡No me maten! Sé que no es el mejor final del mundo pero tengo sueño y todavía tengo que tomar fuerzas para ir a un cyber y publicarlo, ya que no tengo Internet en casa. Espero que les haya gustado este regalo del día de San Valentín y también espero sus comentarios._

_¡Dios! Creo que en cualquier momento me va a dar algo, jeje. La verdad es que mi hermanita me dijo que algunas personas iban a hacer algo por el día de San Valentín y me dijo que participara, y aquí estoy. Una nueva historia, cortita, para las personas que están enamoradas y para las que todavía no encontraron su verdadero amor. Sé que no tendría que estar escribiendo este fic, cuando tengo otros por la mitad, pero a veces no sé cómo seguirlos y me vienen nuevas ideas, así que pido perdón por no seguir los demás fics, hago todo lo que puedo, pero a veces no llego._

_La verdad es que a este fic le tomé mucho cariño, ya que es muy simple, como todos mis fics. Hay personas que no pueden evitar escribir historias simples y muy románticas, y yo soy una de ellas._

_Bueno dedico este fic a Jasmín Malfoy¡Nena, espero que estés mejor y acordarte que siempre voy a estar ahí, vos sabes de qué te hablo¡así que no te hagas la tonta¡Besos y espero hablar contigo pronto!_

_Eso es todo, muchos besos y cuídense._

_Mariet Malfoy_


End file.
